I'll be over you
by nutsgirl
Summary: Stiles wants and deserves to have some fun and get over Lydia since she's with Aiden. But, will he succeed it after that kiss? What if he's willing to risk everything to get over her, even seducing Cora Hale?
1. Chapter 1

Those words keep haunting me. Every now and then Dr. Deaton's voice travels in my head saying: _You won't be able to see it, but you'll fell it every day for the rest of your lives. It'll be a kind of darkness around your heart, permanent like a scar_ - and it scares me because nothing has happened yet. I haven't felt anything unusual or dangerous. Everything has been the same lately. Not the supernatural-daily-events same, but just as it used to be before Scott's bite.

I go to school. I play Lacrosse. I hang out with Scott. I help my dad at work (or disturb him, it doesn't really matter) and I daydream about Lydia. Since that kiss she's marked on my soul like a tattoo, not just like in 3rd grade or in the rest of the years that came along. I've always liked her and I've never hidden it from anyone, not even from her. But since we started to be closer to one another with those supernatural occurrences, my feeling's gotten worse, or better. I don't know how to describe these kind of things. I don't want to think that I'm really obsessing over her; that I'm a sick man although she's all I can think about. Her perfect hair, pale skin, hoarse voice. Everything.

I know I shouldn't because she's with someone else. Aiden. I don't really trust him, not after everything he's done. It's not because he decided to be friends with my crew that I'll start to like him in a heartbeat. Actually, I kind of hate him because he came from nowhere, he did terrible things and even so he got my girl. And, I've always treated her right. I've always taken care of her even when she was in love with Jackson. However, I've never tried anything inappropriate for her, I've always respected her. I'm not going to say that I don't want to push her against the wall and kiss every inch of her. Hard. It's like I've always known we were bound to be together one day, so I just waited. I've waited long enough.

We've saved each other's lives more than once and when she kissed me while I was having my panic attack, I really thought my wait was over. I felt her feelings for me sweeping through that kiss. Right at that moment I was sure she liked me back. She chose another one though. She appeared at school holding hands with Aiden so they were no longer just making out hidden in a locked room. It ruined me. I'd never felt jealous of her casual boyfriends before because I knew she'd never like them. But Aiden is the first one she lets herself to be seen with in public since Jackson.

Ok. I just decided I'll move on. I'll get over her. This time I mean it. I'm not going to try to compete with Aiden. Not because I can't face him. It's because I can see she's already made her choice and it's not me. I like things the way they are right now. She doesn't ignore me like she used to. We're friends. We care about each other and it's far better having her by my side just as a friend than not having her at all.

It's my time to have some fun. Moreover, I'm kind of popular now. And, holy Christ, I look good. It won't be difficult to find someone to distract me tonight. Seriously, I am kinda cute. I high five the mirror after I approve myself for the night and that's exactly the perfect timing to Scott break into my room through the window. I jump, startled.

"Dude! Couldn't you just use the door? We're supposed to act normal tonight!"

"You? Acting normal?" He sneers as he sits on the windowsill and adjusts his jacket as if he weren't a freaking werewolf. Ignoring him, I get my jacket and when I turn around Scott is staring at me with clenched eyes.

"Man, you look handsome. Seriously, Derek would love it"

I roll my eyes and move towards the door, hearing his laughter behind me. Scott's been doing pretty well with the lately boredom of this city.

"You could just take a picture of me and send him if he were in touch with us. But no! He fucking left!" My voice sounds shrill since I can't help feeling mad at Derek.

"Chill out! He'll show up any time" Scott shrugs as we go downstairs.

"When? When Beacon Hills start to fall apart?"

"Any time Stiles" He sounds so sure of his words. He doesn't even care about what could happen next. He seems to be completely forgotten of Deaton's warnings. I'm pretty sure the lack of Allison just makes him laid-back. It's like we exchanged our identities.

"What? Have you been talking to him lately? Who else knows about it? Isaac?"

"No, I haven't seen him since he left. Neither have Isaac. Just relax. When he comes back you'll be the first to know. I bet he misses you, just the way you miss him"

"Shut up!" It bugs me that he does sound serious, knowing how I feel safer when Derek is around.

"Where's dad?" He asks as if we shared the same relative. We're very close to this, though.

"Sleeping. Like, there's no job to the sheriff lately, giving him time enough to kill taking a nap"

"And how's your jeep?"

"I'm driving it in a few seconds" taking a deep breath, I lock the door and head to the jeep. I have this feeling that tonight's gonna be the night!

"So, we're doing this again? Heading to a party and promising no Lydia or Allison?" Scott skeptically asks in the passenger seat.

"It's gonna work this time. I promise you"

"Yeah, until they suddenly show up in our way"

I pull over in front of a very fancy house when Scott asks again.

"Whose party is this?"

"No clue, I just… Decided to come"

"If Isaac were here it'd be a lot easier to blend in"

"Well, Isaac's not here, so … Just follow me" It's not my fault I don't look like an angel with deep blue eyes and a sweet smile just like that giant Isaac, who happens to be very close to my best friend, but at least I have… Nice hair. Whatever. We approach the entrance of the house where loads of teenagers are getting in and out the party. We can hear music all over the place and we can see in the distance several different drinks being poured. It amuses a little much.

"Make sure this isn't poisoned before drinking it" Scott whispers to me with a line of grin twitching up the corner of his mouth, reminding us the night at Lydia's party. I sincerely don't want to remind her tonight.

There's a girl standing at the door holding a glass of alcohol and she looks very tipsy already. I know her by sight walking through the aisle of the school, so I pretend she's some kind of friend of mine.

"Hey! What's up! We made it!" I hug her tight. At first, she looks very confused, but then, after staring at me and Scott, she shows a very huge smile.

"Billinsky! Mccoy! The lacross team! Come in!"

I wink at Scott, who is struggling not to get the giggles and as soon as we get in the house, it's like we're some kind of rock stars. I can imagine a hard core guitar solo playing in the background as our hair sways through the wind that doesn't blow in there. Everyone is looking at us. Is just me or did I hear someone whispering: Where's Isaac?

All performance apart, I suddenly freeze on my feet when I glance at the girl standing in front of me. High heels on, perfect red hairdo, short skirt and a sexy smirk.

Since I am not able to say a word, Scott laughs and taps my back a little hard.

"Lydia! Great to see you!"

And she is smirking at me!


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing here?" I manage to speak, amazingly surprised, suspecting she did this on purpose. She does not want me to forget her.

"We've been invited. Obviously" She opens her green eyes wider, to show that one does not simple forget to invite her.

"We? Is Allison here too?!" All of a sudden the not-worried mask falls down from Scott's face. He looks terrified.

"Not Allison. I came with Aiden"

The same way Scott's skin gets back to his typical tanned tone, I feel nauseous. She brought him, perhaps just to wound me. She tilts her head to one side, directing to the Alpha twin, who waves at us with an innocent grin. There is no way I am going to fall for that.

"Man, I need a drink" Scott leaves. I don't need to look into his eyes to feel how disappointed he is. I know he was anticipating to meet Allison, but if she didn't come with Lydia, she wouldn't come with anyone else.

There's this awkward silence between me and Lydia, even though there's music playing around us. We deeply stare at each other. I can't stop it. She's beautiful from head to toe. Inside and outside. My heart fails two or three beats when she softly smiles at me.

"So, how are you? We haven't spoken lately" She's trying so hard not to stare at my lips. I wonder if she wants to kiss me again. I decided to not call her, the first step to get over her.

"Normal. It's almost hard to believe" I hide my hands in my pockets, swaying my body back and forth. I am not crazy, there's a new tension between us. "You? No visions or dead bodies?"

"No, I'd have called you"

"Me? You have Aiden now" I'm not going to lie. I felt stronger and worthy every time she called me to be by her side, to protect her. But now I want her to look for me not only in times of trouble, but because she wants my company. But she never called again. She has Aiden.

Lydia doesn't say anything as a reply, although she tries, not finding suitable words to say whatever she wants me to hear. She takes a deep breath, which makes my eyes to lie down to her neck line, at the same time she's glancing at my tummy. I wish Scott was near me to tell me if there is any signs of lust coming out of her body or if she's just finding me wicked slim with this tight shirt.

_I wanted to call you and talk to you. Hear your voice, your laughter. I expected you to show up by my door just like the night I rocked in the Lacrosse game. I wanted to kiss you, lingering and passionately_, I'd have simply told her these stupidities right now, but I hold myself back. I need to get over her. I need to erase years of a massive crush, after all, it's just a teenager thing.

This is when Aiden gets closer, with a glass of vodka and put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. It makes me hate him much worse, but I stand still in front of him. I even fake a smile. Lydia faces the floor, avoiding me for a brief moment. She knows she hurts me by being with him because she knows I like her. Maybe I should have hidden my feelings just not to see her like that, fearing to be happy not to hurt me.

"What's up Aiden!" I greet just to be polite.

"Aiden, where the heck is my drink?" Lydia sounds bossy again as usual.

"Do you want one?"

"What?! Do you dare asking?"

I can't handle all this boyfriend and girlfriend climax between them that makes me feel like a third wheel, even being aware that Lydia is trying hard to play the in-love girlfriend. No doubt she really does that on purpose.

I walk away. That's the best I can do anyway. My frustrated teenager inner self is shouting out that I hate them. Both Lydia and Aiden. I literally hate them. Standing right next to Scott, I pour myself a drink, sensing that he's still feeling down.

"Allison is not coming" He mumbles after a deep sip of beer.

"Good for you. At least she's not showing off a boyfriend" I hiss "I can't handle it"

I turn around eyeing every corner of the party. Too many people dancing, laughing and drunkenly stumbling. I seriously need a girl right now. Or a boy. I'll find a boy hotter than Aiden to make out with… wow! I am completely flipping out for considering this.

My eyes catch a hot girl dancing in the middle of the room. She's probably one of the hottest girls in school, only I can't remember her name, but I think she's in my English class. I approach her, dancing according to the dysfunctional rhythm of the music with my weird movements. Piece of cake. She's already glancing at me with a mischievous grin across her face.

"Hey"

"Hey"

And that's enough talking. I wouldn't hear her anyway over the sound of the party. Therefore, I can notice that even being really pretty, she's not prettier or hotter than Lydia. She's tan, tall and she has a curvy body that is dancing especially for me now. Rubbing her hips against my going and thrusting her hair to the left, then to the right, she seems quite victorious for being with me. She wants to please me. Keeping up with her moves, I put my hands around her waist and pull her closer so my chest smashes her breasts. This is too easy is almost boring. I decide to go straight to what matters, covering her mouth with my own. The fact that her mouth was already opened to fix itself in mine does not surprise me. She runs her fingertips through my hair as I devour every corner of her mouth with my tongue. There's no feelings in this kiss. It's like I can think about any useless things while we kiss. My heart is not racing, I'm not shivering neither feeling goose bumps. I kiss her more and more, harder and harder. I just keep going until I'm done with her. I'm not sure of how much time I've been making out with a girl I don't even know the name.

I search around, looking for Lydia. An evil part of me wants her to see this. And there she is, leaning against the wall, her face is red like a pepper and her big eyes are a mixture of disgust and anger, lying upon me as she swallows hard. In a second, I start to feel guilty. I hurt her. I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't have done this.

Gaping, I watch Aiden beside her, concern in his face. I read his lips saying 'are you ok?" and she yell "No!"

"Are you ok?" the girl I just made out with also asks in my arms, her lips swollen because of my own lips. So I yell:

"No!"

At the same time she leaves through the front door, I run through the back door. I want to be alone. I want to punish myself somehow. I'm repulsed. I'm supposed to forget her, not to hurt her.

Outside, the noise makes my head spin so I cover my ears, jumping over the porch. I move to the woods farther behind the house as an attempt to make the noise wear itself off. The warm breeze is helpful and I instantly cool down a bit. This isn't a panic attack, but it's very much close to it. I won't have Lydia to save me if it happens, eventually.

Something cracks behind me. There's someone, or something here. I can feel it. Uncountable times in danger have made me a professional in situations like this. Whoever this is, I'm going to bravely face them.

The heavy presence just feels to get closer and closer and I tense my body and look around, focused on the sound.

If only I had a baseball bat, though…

**Thank you for the reviews and for becoming followers… never really asked for them but it feels good to receive them. Lydia's gonna face hard times realizing how much she loves Stiles, and, well, he's just going to have some fun with all of this. Things will get hotter between them at some point and so far I'm not sure of how many chapters this s gonna have. It's up to you to keep me writing!**


	3. Chapter 3

My hand reaches my cell phone inside my pocket while I crouch and grab a branch on the ground, heavy and long enough to hurt someone. Adrenaline sweeping over my body as I set myself to fight, or to call Scott for help in case there's a supernatural creature willing to kill me. I want to scream, but it'll make me look like a coward.

A fast figure sprints past me, leaving a cold trait of wind around, so I stumble backwards. I can see the thing running away from me, but it's not tonight I'm going to let that happen. Using my Lacrosse skills, I throw the branch, hoping to hit its feet and I don't fail. The thing trips to the ground, allowing me to check it a little better. It's not a monster or anything. It's a girl. A very fast and agile one, who rapidly hops to her feet and races towards me.

Shit. I'm screwed.

But if it's really a girl, then I'm going for it as well. I guess I can stop a supposed PMSing girl. When we crash into each other, she tucks her knuckles around my neck. I feel claws nearly penetrating my flesh.

"Cora! What the hell?!"

She lets go on me and we take a few steps apart. We're both breathless as though I'm the one scared and in disbelief. "You startled the hell out of me! What are you doing here?" I snap, a little more relieved.

"I'm keeping an eye on you and your friends"

"Why?"

"Because Derek told me to, and oh God, he's so annoying talking about you all the time. It seems that I underestimated you" She adjusts her untidy hair around her tiny face, brushing off the dust from her clothes. I guess she wasn't ready for my tough reaction.

"Is Derek here?" I can't conceal a smile with the possibilities of Derek being nearer than I thought.

"No. That's why he sent me. Don't worry, you're still his favorite"

"You can't say _don't worry_ like that" I impatiently mock her voice" bad things are bound to happen at any time and you know that. And the best you can do is to sneak in behind the curtains just waiting for the worst to come!"

Cora laughs, as if she was making fun of me. I don't laugh back. Actually this pisses me off.

"You're terrified" She mumbles.

"No, I am not"

"Yes, you are"

"Ok, fine. I am. But I have my reasons"

Cora ceases her laughter and glares at me over the shadows of the night. Damn it, she's just like Derek. She could use a little more of talking than just staring.

"I say don't worry Stiles. From what I've been seeing lately, there's nothing to worry about _yet_" She states "You can go back to your party and do what you were doing to that chick's mouth"

I instantly feel my cheeks hotter, embarrassed. She saw everything, the entire school saw it, eventually. Lydia saw it either and thinking about that just makes me feel uneven. Quietly, I watch Cora turning around, heading to the woods and that image looks the loneliest thing I've ever seen. She's leaving without even saying good-bye, because she's just like that after everything she's been through. I don't know her that much, but I feel she can enjoy a bit more of her life.

"Why don't you join me?" I invite, done with being a jerk for the night. Actually, I'm not really sure of what I'm doing. Cora turns to face me, with a doubtful expression "Come on, you don't need to be doing everything Derek orders. Take some time off and come with me. No big deal" I shrug, fearing that she might laugh at me again. Opposite to that, she studies me for a while.

"You can leave anytime" I bargain.

"Alright. Just for a couple of hours"

Dude, that wasn't easy. She walks beside me towards the house in silence. I could tell her that she might feel ok in here since she's about my age and she's pretty, but I don't want to sound like a pain in the ass.

As soon as we get in the house, it's like everyone is marveled by Cora's presence. Like, who is she? And why is she with Stiles? Cora looks a little lost among these people, probably finding them too childish compared to her. Her expression is kind of funny.

"So, how do I start?" She asks as if it was a game with rules or something. Under the lights I can check her out way better than before. Cora is beautiful, it's almost mesmerizing. I look away not to draw her attention.

"We can start by drinking" I point to the improvised bar in the corner. On our way, I see the girl I was spending some time with before, making out with a girl. She's really fast at changing partners, I suppose.

We meet Scott there, still drinking his emotions away. When he sees Cora, he jolts of his seat.

"Cora? Where's Derek?!" it's the first thing he asks, also a little surprised that Cora is at a party.

"Not around" She replies.

"She's been spying on us" I nudge him with my elbow.

"What?!"

"Derek can't come back right now, but he wants to make sure his pack is fine. I just didn't want to disturb your normal lives" She explains, harmless.

"You mean our pack, with humans, hunters and banshees"

"Exactly"

"I'm going to find him anyway, that asshole" Scott takes a deep gulp of whatever he's having as he stands to his feet "By the way, Lydia left 'feeling sick'. Nice job you did there, buddy" He sends me a strange look, then he leaves. I'm not sure if the look was for Lydia leaving or for Cora coming.

"Is he drunk?" Cora questions.

"He can't get drunk, you know that. It frustrates him so much he starts acting like one" I sit where Scott sat before and order two beers. Standing beside me, Cora leans against the balcony and drinks up the whole glass of beer in two seconds, in a way no one could ever do. I watch her wide-eyed.

"So… Where have you been hiding?" I remember to ask to keep her entertained. I'm the one who invited her after all.

"I can't tell"

"And where's Derek now?"

"I can't tell that either"

Ok, I failed. But I give it another shot.

"Do you wanna dance?"

"Not at all. After what I saw I definitely don't want to be seen with someone dancing like that"

I look down at my feet, sheepishly. This girl really knows how to make me uncomfortable, but I'm pretty sure I'm not that bad at dancing. All awkwardness aside, I decide to ask what I really want to know.

"Why did you come with me, then? I mean, you're not really this type of girl who likes to party"

"At first I thought it'd be easier to watch out for you guys, but actually I was just curious" She sighs, glaring at me with her hazel eyes "I wanted to know how it's like to be normal. I kind of envy you for having nothing else to worry about other than having fun"

It's as crystal clear as I thought. She's a lonesome, especially when she's not near her brother. There's something about her argument that feels wrong though.

"You think that, but I know how it's like losing people. Feeling that anytime they can be ripped out from you" It makes me think about Lydia right away.

"Sorry. You're an exception" She pauses for a moment "Also… I never really thanked you for saving my life that night"

We exchange looks, deeply and intimately. I Notice her eyes glued on my spread thighs, then lying upon my crotch. Cora is into me, and in my current situation (Heartbroken and forever alone) I'd never dump a girl like her.

"Don't mention it. I'd do that over and over again" I don't need to use loud tones in my voice knowing she'll hear me whatsoever. Her fingertips circle the edge of the empty glass.

"Because you're friends with Derek"

"Because you're part of the pack" I correct her, genuinely smiling to her breasts.

She bites her lower lip.

"Well, it's past my time here. I should get going" She softly touches me on the arm, lingering a little as if she's waiting for a response. Maybe she's not sure of what she's doing either, that's why I think we should definitely do it.

"Stay" It comes out as a whisper when I squeeze both sides of her tiny waist. Her fingertips touching my thighs as I pull her closer between them. I nuzzle the tip of my nose against hers, teasing her, feeling her breath accelerating.

"Um… Stiles, we—" I shush her with my mouth. Differently of what I did earlier to that random girl, I taste Cora. And it feels great. That's a real kiss that makes my body tingle inside. When our tongues meet, she squeezes my thighs and I do the same to her waist, lowering my hands to her hips. I deepen the kiss, sucking her tongue and suddenly she moves her hands from my thighs to my head, her fingers curling through my hair, gently caressing the back of neck. I break it for a second so I can plant wet kisses all the way of her neck. I feel like tasting every part of her.

"Stiles…" She grumbles, but I don't feel like chatting right now. I go back to kiss her on the mouth, yet she pulls away "Come on, let's get out of here"


	4. Chapter 4

I needed some time alone in my jeep to think things through about last night. At a dark dead end street, Cora and I almost crossed the line. I just didn't want it to happen there, so fast and not premeditated, the reason we didn't really finish it, since I had done several things I wasn't aware I was capable of: Provoking and then hurting Lydia, flirting with Derek's sister and ending up almost doing her in the middle of nowhere.

I still can feel her. Smell her. Taste her. I close my eyes as a ticket to take me to that night again when I bit and sucked her neck and jaw. Thankfully to her species, it won't leave any marks on her skin. Cora pulled my hair, took off my shirt and shamelessly squeezed my buttocks. I did my part as well, fingering her, feeling the moisture between her thighs. The sound of her voice moaning my name over and over still echoes in my head. I had never touched a woman down there before, but I think she enjoyed it since she groaned so much. The fact that I nearly had sex with Cora Hale hasn't sunk in yet. The fun I was eagerly searching for came in just when I most needed it.

And that was the first night in a long time that Lydia wasn't in my dreams.

"Stiles! Wake up!" Scott knocks on my window, startling me up from my thoughts. Only then I realize I had a foolish smile on my face. I step out of the jeep.

"You came without me. What happened?"

"Nothing" I lie, but just for a moment. I'll end up telling him, anyway, he's my best friend. We make our way to school. Everything is as usual as ever although I notice Scott looking sideways at me every so often. I guess he's a little concerned about me, so as soon as we get in the class, I speak in a low tone.

"I hooked up with Cora last night" I press my lips together, trying to keep myself together.

It seems Scott's tiny brown eyes are falling off his face. He hurls himself down to his seat, then he playfully grins.

"Really? With Cora?"

"Yeah, crazy right?" I sit beside him.

"Wait, did you… You know. Stiles, your virginity is gone!"

"No, man"

Sincerely, I don't know when Scott decided to be this prankish. Maybe he's just trying to make good use of the lack of menace. We see Isaac glancing at us, sitting right in front of the teacher's table, his neck turns so aggressively towards us that it doesn't break in half because he has superpowers and shit. He surely heard something very amusing.

Like the truth personification on the devil, Isaac crosses the room and settles down beside me. He, indeed, overheard everything with his freaking werewolf hearing.

"You and Cora? Go figure. She looks too hot and bad ass for you" He pats my shoulder, enjoying this shot of pride and dread shooting through my body. It's such a drawback that they can sense all my feelings. "Don't you think this could be some kind of trap? Maybe Derek wants to make sure you won't cheat on him and you failed… _with his sister_"

I do not come up with any reply. I know he's just trying to look down on me.

"Isaac, let him have his moment. He's still a virgin" Scott needs to state that again

"That was the first thing I resolved when I became… what I am" Isaac runs his fingers through his curly hair. Of course he wouldn't be a virgin anymore; he's like the prettiest boy in school. "What if she tells Derek?" He scowls, the thought of Derek knowing about this frightens the three of us "I mean, they share everything and, with a sister hot like that, I'd be so pissed…"

"You won't tell him, will you?" I practically beg, my knuckles jerked around his collar.

"I can't man, I have no idea of his whereabouts"

For this matter, I'm very thankful that Derek's been MIA. The second I let go on Isaac's collar, Lydia comes in through the door. Needless to say, she looks gorgeous although she seems quite distant and thoughtful. I feel that all-too familiar tug at my heart. I don't think that tug would ever fade away no matter what I do or how much time passes. I restrain myself from gagging.

"You, apparently, need to straight that out, my friend" Isaac mumbles, recovering himself from my attack.

I instantly feel the urge to go after her, to say good morning and to ask about her night and her plans for the day, but the tension is still there, between us, being exchanged through our looks. I stand up and approach her, either way.

"Hey. Feeling better?" I slide to the seat by her side.

"Yes, Stiles. I'm feeling wonderful" She keeps herself focused on her notebook.

"I hear you were feeling sick last night. I didn't even see you leaving"

"Sure you didn't. You were busy having a blast" she says harsher than I expected.

"Yeah, I did have a blast"

Lydia hesitates for a moment, paralyzing herself like a stone. I guess she's kind of surprised that I didn't deny enjoying myself last night. I really did, but frantically, I'd trade all of that, including making out with Cora, to be beside her. Only her.

Books, notebooks and a Chanel bag are thrown in the table, narrowly hitting my face.

"If you excuse me Stiles, that's my seat" Allison shows a forced smile, as if she's mad at me or something. I move back, then I leave, returning to my seat.

If even Allison is mad at me, it's because Lydia must be truly hurt. But because of me? She does not like me that I way I wanted her to. At least I think she doesn't.

For the rest of the class, all I do is to stare at Lydia's head and hair, expecting her to turn and to send me a smile, just to light up my day. But she doesn't. Now and then, she and Allison whisper things to each other, of which acts make me want to possess superpowers like Scott and Isaac. I could hear their secrets, then this whole situation with Lydia wouldn't be so complicated.

Lydia is the first to rush out of the class when the ring bells. I can tell there's something wrong with her, and before I can control myself, my feet are leading me after her. Among the crowd of students I peer around so I won't lose track of her.

"Lydia!"

There's no response from her, but I know she heard me because she raced off. I don't even know how she does it without stumbling on her heels. Lydia steps into the laboratory, of which place I guess is empty for now, and before she slams the door, I manage to pass through it so there's only the two of us standing there. She turns her back to me.

"Lydia, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I want to be alone" She's breathing heavily.

"No, Lydia. Talk to me. Are you predicting something evil?"

"It's not about it. It's you! I can't stop thinking about you!"

Silence domains the room. Lydia is shaking as regret of what she just said, clear and loud, as if I should never know it, as if she'd just shown a sign of weakness. My mind is not properly processing this. I want to speak, but the words don't come around. I don't know what to do. Darn it!

Lydia sighs in annoyance, embraces her books against her breasts and heads straight to door, leaving me behind. A shot of bravery takes me, and I quickly slam my hand against the door, closing it shut right before her eyes. Lydia jolts in astonishment.

"You can't say something like that and leave" I grunt, lip between my teeth "Lydia, you have feelings for me"

"Yeah right. Let me go, Stiles"

I don't move away from the door, my hand spotted up, retaining her to leave.

"What is the problem with you? What is so wrong about having feelings for someone? For me? You've always known that I like you. Always. I can make it easier"

She hastily looks away and it hurts me. She makes it looks like she'd rather being with anyone but me.

"I can't" She cries "I can't because I'm a freak! I'm surrounded by weird things and I don't want to drag you into that, because you're perfect. Before all of this, I had never realized how perfect you are. You're just a human and I don't want to screw that with my creepy predicaments"

Finally, I made her spit out the words stuck inside her throat. Her voice is failing and her face is red, but it seems she just got rid of a ton of agony on her shoulders.

I chuckle.

And she gives me such a solid look for that. She can't be serious about these incoherent arguments.

"Come on, my best friend is a werewolf, the other one is a hunter. Do you think I can't handle a banshee? I could date a vampire or… I don't know… I, I, I want you in any way"

Desire awakens inside me due to the way she looks at me, like she's about to attack me to fulfill her fantasies. And that's what she does. Tossing her books to the floor, she slings herself onto me, grasping the collars of my jacket, and she kisses me.

If she'll kiss me every time I'm facing some issue, I can get used to that. This time there's no wave of panic to hold me back to respond to this kiss. My hands trail all the way of her back, until I reach her perfect and soft red locks. I press her head against mine so I can feel her as a part of me. Not only her mouth, teeth and tongue, but I want to feel her heart beating against my chest.

This is not like our first kiss. This is intense. There's an urge of one another that needs to be filled in. We stumble backwards until she crashes into the table, her hands onto my chest.

"Lydia" I moan in her ear, making her shiver. I bite her earlobe, my hands tracing up and down her bare thighs, lifting her up to sit on the table. She lets out a moan, clenching around my waist. The more I feel her pouty lips pressed against my own, the more aroused I get.

Suddenly, she pushes me away.

"Stop it. We can't do this" She's out of breathe, her skirt is rolled up to her hips and her hair is a mess, yet she looks incredibly beautiful. I wonder how I might look right now as well. Angry, probably.

"We're already doing it. I don't care"

"We can't be together. I'm with Aiden" She jumps out of the table, putting herself together and recovering her bearings. I don't help her when she struggles to grab all of her stuff from the floor. All I want is that she stops messing with me, to stop playing around with my feelings because I'm not the kind of guy who agrees to hide in a room to make out and nothing else. I want something more.

I'm possessed by frustration, and anger and sorrow.

"This is because you think I can't handle someone unnatural? I'll prove you're wrong Lydia!" I shout as she leaves through the door, not facing me "I'll prove you're wrong!"

She ignores me, and for the first time I don't care about it. I attempt to avoid her for the rest of the day. During the break, when we switch classes, during classes. As a matter of fact she keeps traveling in my head all the time.

I just want this day to be over.

In my way out, I find Lydia in the entrance of the school

And she's chatting with Cora.

Just to make it clear, this is a Stydia Fanfic, so it doesn't matter what happens there, they'll end up together. Also, we all know that the actress who portrays Cora is leaving Teen Wolf, but we don't know if they're casting a new actress to the role (Cause I really think Cora is important to the plot of the show) or if they're just writting her off, she's still around here for now! Thank you for the reviews and the follows!


	5. Chapter 5

Cora is wearing a short leather jacket, rolling a pair of sunglasses around her knuckles, carelessly leaning onto the school bus. She's like a female version of Derek, and this may be the reason she makes me nerve racking. I stand there, paralyzed while the two of them talk.

I had completely forgotten about Cora.

"Hey Stiles!" She beckons at me, bringing me back down on Earth.

"He-ey" I stutter, a little mushy, settling myself between Cora and Lydia whose expression are still badly upset.

"Cora is back in town, isn't it cool?" She stills, trying to look equable.

"Lydia was just asking me about Derek. You guys are really his fan club"

This is too awkward, at least for me. I'm standing in the middle of two beautiful girls whose lips I have kissed within the last twenty four hours. And as far as I can gather, Lydia doesn't know about me and Cora, neither does Cora about me and Lydia.

"Well, I gotta go meet Aiden. Kisses" Lydia blow us a kiss, hovers above her heels and leaves with her head held high. Unfortunately I know her too well to tell that she's desperately appealing to look steady.

Cora rolls her eyes when she hears the name of Aiden. She and I have this common dislike for him. I watch as Lydia goes, seriously wounded about our last conversation earlier. What does she think me for? A hindrance? I'm pretty sure Cora doesn't think like that. She's checking me out, waiting for something.

"So… um… Wanna drop by my place?" That's my toughest invitation.

I toss my backpack on the couch while Cora graciously examines my house. It's like she's never been in a place like that before, as though my home is nothing of fancy or flamboyant. I think it's the simplicity that makes her welcomed.

She eyes every corner of the living room as we take off our jackets, the she spots one of the pictures in the book shelf.

"Is that your mother?!" She asks, holding the picture and I nod.

"I know t's lame to say this, but you have her eyes"

I nod again, uncertain of what to say. I never have suitable words to describe my mom, so I change the subject.

"Do you want to have a drink or something?"

"I want that thing we had last night"

I take her to the kitchen and pour ourselves two glasses of beer. Quietly, we stare at each other as we take sips.

"I feel comfortable here" She says.

"Wait until you see my room"

Her jaw falls open and she chuckles, impressed by my misunderstood words. It takes me only one second for me to feel embarrassed.

"No, I didn't mean like that. I meant my books and my video games, you know" Jeez, it's not like she'd be interested in guy's stuff. What are you even saying Stiles?

Cora laughs "Oh my God, you're such a kid!"

"I don't want to disrespect you, but if you're really willing to go upstairs, I can show you my room"

"Ok, let's go"

Cora Hale is heading to my bedroom. Only the two of us in this house with a few hours to spend anyhow. And I have an idea of how. Relax Stiles, act casual and don't screw anything.

My bedroom is a mess, but I've seen it worse before. At least my underwear are in the drawers and my bed is empty of my geek equipment, letting some space for her to sit.

"This place is magical" She mocks, the corners of her mouth twitched up.

"Ha Ha. What a sense of humor of yours" I place my glass in the bedside table, then I stand right in front of her. All of a sudden the humor status is replaced by a sexual tension. We know what should happen next. We both want it. Cora peers up at me, quietly, and I gently take the glass of her hand and put it next to mine, we won't need any more drinks. I turn to face her down again. My hand rests onto her cheek, caressing it, tempting her. She closes her eyes and locks my waist with her hands, looking for balance even though she's sitting. Buring her knuckles in the fiber of my shirt, she shamelessly tears it up. That is crazy. My ripped shirt falls on the floor so my muscles are bared right before her eyes.

Cora licks her lower lip, admiring my body before leaning forward to kiss my chest. Licking, sucking and nibbling the trail of my chest, nipples and stomach. Her nails scratches my back and I shudder, feeling the heat consumes me. I interlace my fingertips around her hair to keep her going. I'm really enjoying this. When her hands reach down the hem of my jeans, I hold her back. I want to please her the same way, even more. By the way, this is what they say about sex, right? The man needs to please the lady and let her come first. Literally. It doesn't matter if this is your first or millionth time.

I push her downwards the mattress, crawling above her, staring deeply into her burning eyes. I cover her body with my own, hungry for her lips. We kiss widely, pressing our body together.

"Oh Cora, you're so hot" I groan through tightened teeth, smashing her breasts in my palms. I'm agile at unbuttoning her shirt, revealing hard nipples pointed at me. I circle them using my thumbs, then I suck on them, making her cry.

"Don't stop it" She begs as I'm making my way down to her belly.

I don't tend to stop it, not until I reach my goals in pleasuring her in every way possible.

There's no shadow of doubt that this was the best midafternoon of my existence so far. Overwhelming sensations still floods in my veins when I have those visions in the back of my eyelids. Visions of her naked body under and above me. Riding me, crying out for me. I'd waited so long for this it just couldn't be more amazing. I barely believe myself for letting my nervousness aside, and I must say, I went pretty well with my performance for my first time. Kissing and tasting every part of her body.

We went three rounds of party, if you know what I mean.

I'm still floating in paradise, sitting in my desk table's chair and shirtless. After Cora left, claiming that my dad would be home any time soon, I took a quick bath, just wondering if sex can really get better and better with time. If so, then I will get addicted to it.

Cora left through the window, running into the woods, and I can't deny that I wanted to take her home, maybe cuddle some more, but I have no idea where's she's been residing. And she won't tell me whatsoever. Let things be like that, with no strong feelings or selling out our souls to it. This way is simpler.

I chuckle to myself staring up the ceiling when I hear some sort of scratch against my window, as a calling. This must be Scott, probably curious about my whereabouts for the last few hours. I can't wait to tell him the news. I get to my feet, putting my head outside the now opened window.

"Scott? Stop being a dick and get your werewolf ass up here. This shit doesn't scare me anymore" I shout to the air, then it occurs me that if Scott hasn't simply shown up in one of the corners of my bedroom, there was certainly someone trying to draw my attention. Or trying to kill me.

I need my baseball bat.

Turning around, I see his face right upon mine, his nose only inches away from my own. Staring hard, he doesn't seem to move slightly for a bit in front of me.

"Derek?!" I gasp, tumbling backwards. Holy fucking Jesus Christ! He came to slaughter me for having sex with his sister less than two hours ago. I'm fucked.

"Stiles, surprised to see me?" there's this slight sign of smile in the corner of his stubble mouth.

"I… I… Where have you been?" I sound authoritarian.

"Doing werewolf stuff" He shrugs, taking three steps forward "But as you may know already, I've never really left" his narrowed eyes travel down to my naked torso, which is kind of embarrassing. He's probably comparing my bones to his muscles and wondering how Cora could have gone that far with me. "Put on a shirt" He demands, but I don't do it. I couldn't care less. I can accept my flaws.

Derek slowly peers at his left, then to his right, suspiciously at something.

"Cora's been here, right? I can smell her"

Fuck.

"Yeah, yeah. I caught her a couple of days ago spying on us. I guess there's no reason to hide anymore, so I let her in"

"You look nervous Stiles" Derek lies his eyes on my chest, listening to my raced heart beats. If I lie, he will know.

"You still freak me out" Well, this may be true.

"Alright. Getting to the point, I know things are about to happen in Beacon Hills. Bad things. Want you to know that I'll be ready when it happens, but for now you'll only count on Cora" He walks around my bedroom, taking in everything as if he's searching for something unusual. He freezes beside my bed and stare at it. Right where I rolled all the way with his sister.

"But I need you to take care of her too. Cora might be tough on the outside, but inside she's fragile, more like broken"

I nod, at a loss of words. I'll turn in myself if I speak.

"I think it'll be good for her if she lives a little closer with your normal human lives. I don't want her to be alone and she'll be the best option in contacting me when it matters"

"What about Isaac and Scott?"

"They're too busy trying to be who they can't be. I don't blame them, though" Derek walks towards me again, this time patting my shoulder "Do you think you can do that? to take care of my sister?

"It sounds like a big responsibility. What are you? Insane?"

"I trust you Stiles, that's it. Now go put on a shirt. Your dad's home" He lightly pushes me towards my wardrobe and when I turn around to pronounce myself, Derek's already gone, leaving me with this responsibility and a heavy consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thank you for all the reviews. I really need your help right now. I know I said this was a Stydia fic before, but I can't deny that I'm enjoying writing Cora\Stiles and since some of you keep saying that you want Stiles and Cora, I don't know what to do. Please, give me prompts. With whom should he end up? Lydia or Cora? What should happen next? TELL ME!**

Knocks on my door emerge right after I put my shirt on. Of course Derek would be right. It's my dad.

"Stiles, you have a visitor!"

_Shit! Who is it now?_ I harshly think before opening the door. My dad looks exhausted from work although he claims there's nothing to worry about in the city. I know I'll be the first one to know if something happens. When it'll happen. He shows me some sort of mischievous grin and taps my shoulder. "I'll be in my room. Just enjoy yourself… safely"

I frown, doubtful and after he locks himself up in his bedroom all my doubts fade away. Know exactly who is downstairs waiting for me. The only person my dad would be happy and trustable enough for me. I prepare myself emotionally as I move down the stairs not to feel any tugs in my heart, or any butterflies in my stomach. After this afternoon, I'm pretty sure I got over her.

Lydia is haphazardly putting a red lipstick on her lips. Those lips. I know right away that getting over her is futile because I just want to taste those lips again and again. She puts her lipstick and mirror away and softly smiles to me. She doesn't say much. Anything actually, which makes me wonder if she even knows why she came herself. I sit in the opposite couch, facing her. It feels like there's a rope tied around my neck, preventing me to speak. I mentally force myself to find a way to untie it and I finally speak.

"I'm sorry Lydia"

"Sorry for what?" She narrows her eyes, confused.

"I know that's why you're here. Because of our discussion this morning. I feel bad for that. I know I can't rush into things, I can't push too far and obligate you to stay with me just cause you're confused about your feelings. You're with someone else _again_. I get that" I sigh heavily, rubbing my palms in my thighs. I don't want things to feel awkward with Lydia forever so we need to work this out. I also don't want to drop whatever I'm having with Cora. She makes me forget all the suffering I feel for Lydia, who happens to be mouth agape in front of me.

"I'm not confused about my feelings so do not say you're sorry" She stands up in a classy and fabulous way. Determined, she heads to the stairs, carefully putting her heels step after step. Jeez, this girl drives me nuts!

"Where are you going?" I hiss, following her either way.

"To your bedroom, idiot!"

Suddenly my legs feel like jelly. Lydia just can't come around and seduce me with her perfect red lipstick. Deep down though, I want her in my bedroom again. I can't help imagining her lying in my bed and… that's just wrong for a guy who already had a girl in his bed for the day.

Lydia swings my door open and steps in, throwing her bag aside. She doesn't even take a questioning look around my private place, as if she's totally used to it.

"And for the record, I'm not with someone else anymore"

"What?" I freeze as we share a surprised look.

"I broke up with Aiden. I… I can't do this to him. I felt so bad after what happened in the lab" She breaks our look, her voice suddenly sounding weaker. Both of us remind our kiss in the lab.

"And you're telling me this because…"

"I thought you should know, it's your fault, you know" She turns her back at me, avoiding me once more. Goose bumps are perceptible in her fore arms. I can't stop myself to reach out and touch her on the shoulder, my fingertips slowly tucking her locks behind her ear.

"What about now?" I whisper, fighting against myself not to press my lips on her neck. If only she didn't lean it to me… she doesn't respond my question, but I insist "Lydia?" I whisper again, huskier this time and she squirms, her back against my chest.

"I don't know, I… We…" I put my hand onto her belly, pressing her body against mine a little tighter. She smells so good, so sweet it makes me nuzzle her neck and jaw.

"I want to take all that back… what I said earlier" She scrambles away from me, for the first time struggling for balance in her high heels, her breathing turning back to its normal speed. She faces me again. "I don't care if you're just a human because you're the smartest and toughest one I've ever met and I know you can handle my creepy stuff"

"You're not creepy. You're perfect"

She smiles so genuinely it seems that's the first time she truly believes in such words, it's like they really felt true. Suddenly she's in my arms, my hands cupping her face and her shiny eyes bonded on me.

"We can be together Stiles"

We kiss, this time the two of us choosing when and how to react towards one another. The heat invades my body and the world spins around me. I deepen the kiss with all my will making our tongues meet. That's when it hits me.

I can't do this to Lydia. I can't do this to Cora. I can't do this to Derek, much less to myself. I need to come clean or it'll torture me forever. I break apart.

"What's wrong?" Her lipstick is blurred all over her mouth. She looks scared and I hate myself for this.

"Lydia, I'm… I'm seeing someone"

There's a heavy pause as I rub the back of my hand over my lips.

"_You_ are seeing someone?" She snorts as if I couldn't be capable of being with someone else other than her. It hurts me somehow "Come on Stiles. It's nothing much. I bet you don't like her as much as you like me"

My jaw drops. She really thinks that she's all that, so sure that no one would date me or that I could be her toy until I die. I scowl, disappointed with myself for letting things getting at where they are.

"Maybe I do, you know. She values me much more than you do"

She looks away, her eyes watering if I'm not mistaken. But she needs to hear the truth, she needs to stop being so full of herself.

"Who is she?"

"It doesn't matter" I reply.

"You're just making it harder. Stop lying! Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not lying!"

"Then who is she?" She shouts, her face red of anger. There's no way to hide it anymore.

"Cora Hale"

Her eyes open wider as she realizes how rough the rivalry is. Cora is as tough and pretty as her, deep down she recognizes that.

"Just dump her already" There's not so much certainty in her voice.

"I won't hurt her feelings"

As a response, Lydia slaps me hard in the face, my head violently tilts to one side, her strength startling me to death.

"OH MY GOD!" I exclaim.

"You are hurting mine" She pushes me aside aggressively, grabs her bag and leaves. I instantly start to punch the air and pull my own hair. I screwed everything! How is that fucking possible? Shaking, I grab my phone and type in quite despair.

_Scott, r u at home?_

He replies almost in the same second.

_Yeah, doing push-ups _

_I'll get there in a min_

I slam the door shut and race down the stairs, passing through the front door. I need a break from girls, from all this drama. The only person I need right now is Scott.

I feel the presence right when I turn the first corner. It wouldn't surprise if it's a werewolf. They love doing this. This time I tell myself I won't give a shit about it. I keep walking straight forward to Scott's house direction. I feel steps right behind mine, too close it annoys me. I come to a stop but the person behind doesn't bump into me, supernatural reflexes. I brusquely turn around and come across Aiden's face and a killing stare towards me.

"Oh it's you. The bad twin. What is it now?" I continue walking, not interested in his reasons to be stalking me.

"I thought you would be happier for making Lydia break up with me" There's rage in his voice.

"I didn't force her"

"You kissed her"

"She kissed me" I correct him, not touching the part where the two of us kissed in a few minutes ago in my room. The thought makes me shiver, but that was before the slap which still hurts.

"Whatever. Lydia is mine" He groans.

"Not anymore I guess" I press my lips together not to laugh. I can't deny I love to see him wrecked. Because of me.

"You don't get it, dumbass. She's mine whether being my girlfriend or not"

I frown, skeptical, but I never stop walking.

"That sounded creepy"

"That's the sound of the warning that you can't butt into what's mine"

I shake my head in disbelief. I expected a lot more from an alpha. The guy thinks he has the right to threaten me for Lydia. I know her better and way longer than he does. I like her better than he does. I can't cope with this.

"So what? You're gonna rip off my throat with your claws?" I make a stop again just to face him hard. He's really pissing me off right now.

"Ethan and me will be glad to do it" He spits on the ground, such a show off.

"Ethan? Come on, Ethan is not like you. He's my friend. I'm the best man of his future marriage with Danny"

"Stop playing around with me! you know what I'm capable of"

"I do. You've never fooled me all this time you've been pretending to be our friend" I take a step forward, closer to the enemy "You never will Aiden. So cut it out. Stop pretending you care about Lydia. We all know you started to hook up with her to get to Scott and now you're just taking advantage of dating the prettiest girl in school"

Aiden's fangs pop out of his teeth and I hear a strenuous roar coming out of his throat. Fortunately, such things don't scare me. Therefore, he grasps me by the jacket and hovers me in the air, throwing me against a wall and hurting my back. He keeps holding me between the wall and his body, his face insanely lunatic.

"It's not my business you're lazy and sluggish enough to get the girl. I got her first while you were dealing with your friend's problems. So stay out of it! I'm warning you" He speaks in my face, almost kissing me, it's disgusting. I peacefully take his hands off me and adjust my jacket. I don't feel threatened at all.

"Let's see what you can do by yourself. I'm part of a pack if you forgot"

I don't care if he'll keep following me, bullshitting me on my way. I completely ignore him. And he doesn't follow me. he stays behind, putting the weight of his wrath on my back as I go. And that's the evening I arranged a new enemy in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys, I've got so many votes for Stora, but then again those who asked for Stydia kind of touched me. I'm still all ears for you guys!**

Scott is lying on the floor, sweat all over his face and body which looks pretty much lifeless. Near him, stands Isaac in front of the mirror holding two scarfs in his both hands, furrowing as if he had to make the decision of his life. Ignoring all their weirdness, I enter the room and throw myself straight in the bed, stretching out my legs and supporting my weight on my elbows as I darkly sigh. They don't seem to notice me, but I know they did.

"What's up Stiles?" Scott finally moves on the floor "It looks like somebody just beat you up"

"Yeah, sort of" the tingle in my jaw makes me touch it, right in the spot where Lydia slapped me and immediately my back aches, and so does my head "It's been one fucked up day"

"Hey, excuse me Stiles, before you start to depict your horrible day to us could you tell me which one of these you think suits me better?" Holding up the scarfs, Isaac makes it look so much more important than my personal problems. I shake my head in awe.

"The blue one, it… matches with your eyes" Unlike my problems, this one is so much easier to solve.

"Thanks man" He grins like an angel, putting on the scarf around his neck. It's time for me to continue since Scott is all set and ready to hear me.

"Lydia and I quarreled this morning at school" I begin yet they don't seem to mind it that much "Then I slept with Cora"

This little information is enough to make Isaac drops his jaw severely and Scoot leaps to stand, both of them dazed.

"You mean like sex?" Scott asks in exasperation.

"No Way!" Isaac exclaims.

"Yeah, sex. It was awesome. She was amazing" And I can't conceal a silly smile "And right after that Derek came" I scowl right away.

"Come again?" Doubt covers Scott's eyes.

"Derek saw you fucking his sister? How come you are still alive?" Isaac seems to be too much entertained with my life occurrences.

"No, I said right after that" Is this dude deaf or something?

"Why would Derek get in touch with you and not with me or Isaac?" Now I know what this fuss is all about. Deep down I feel little special. "Did you get in touch with him too Isaac? Am I missing something here?"

"Nope. Don't be jealous. Derek's in love with him"

I roll my eyes, sick of this type of jokes. I'm torn between two incredible ladies and Derek is the only one people get to joke me with. "He just wanted to talk, to say he's been around and all that shit"

"I don't believe it. There must be some other reason for him to show up. Maybe you banging his sister"

"Shut up Isaac" I continue, not wanting to consider any of this. Such thoughts scare me. "When Derek was gone, Lydia dropped by and we kissed"

"Such a stud" Scott gags and again I try to keep going.

"Then she slapped me and, I must tell you, she's strong as hell. And last but not least, I bumped into Aiden on my way here and he threatened the hell out of me for Lydia breaking up with him. That's it. The end"

Scott is speechless, only I don't blame him for not knowing how to give good advices. It's not one of his talents. Then I see he's concerned about something else other than girls.

"Stiles, this is not the end. If Aiden threatened you, then you must be careful. We all know what he's capable of"

"I know. I know" I rub my hands over my head. I don't want to consider this either. In fact, I don't want to consider anything. I just wish I could be, once and for all, with… I don't even know with whom I want to be. Lydia or Cora.

"What I can't comprehend… " Isaac cuts my thoughts, walking side to side with his hands in his pockets "Why is everyone attracted to you? Derek, Lydia, Cora, Aiden, Scott"

"I don't get it man. If only I had your eyes"

"Yeah" He's literally thinking this through and once more I roll my eyes. Isaac's unbelievable.

"Hey guys" Scott call us out, his cell phone resting in the palm of his hand "Allison is throwing a party, like right now" Suddenly he's got Isaac's full attention. I can solely sigh.

"Go ahead. I'm sick of parties"

Scott exhales a chuckle, knowing my arguments are impossible to be true.

"Stiles, this is Allison. Please, come along. For me"

And this way he doesn't need to be asking again.

"I'm so glad you guys came!" There's something suspicious behind Allison's cute dimples "Thank God my dad's not in the neighborhood tonight. He'd never allow me to do this" She gently smiles at Isaac and Scott and on the other hand she menacingly holds her gaze upon me as we pass by the door.

This is nothing like I was expecting. Instead of masses of teenagers, loud music, disorder and alcohol, all I see are Ethan and Danny sitting by the fireside. They break their chat only to greet us, casually.

"Oh guys, sorry, I forgot to mention it. It's a private party. Only the pack" Something feels odd about the way Allison is acting. We warily take our seats in the couch and I catch out of the corner of my eye disappointment from Isaac. He surely wanted to party hard with his new scarf.

That's when Lydia shows up by the kitchen's door. Obviously, she looks dashing. Her hair seems to glow like in a fairy tale. Her green big eyes snap in my direction and she sheepishly turns her look towards Allison.

"Allison, help me here with these drinks, please"

Allison lops out, disappearing with her friend behind the kitchen.

Crap! Shit! Damn! I need to figure their plans out. Before I can second-guess myself, I'm already right at the door, my face smashed against the wood and I try to pick what they're speaking so I focus on their voices.

"This idea is great. No need to worry" I can picture Allison playfully smiling

"I'm so nervous, though. I've never felt like this before" Lydia's voice cracks a little.

"Oh come on. The boy's been in love with you since 3rd grade. He won't dump you because of a silly affair"

"Still afraid" Lydia hums

"Whoa! You really like him. I knew it" I hear Allison happily clasping her hands together.

"I do, ok? You know, those hands, weird knuckles. They drive me insane. He knows exactly where to put them. And those eyes, they're so beautiful and shiny—"

"Ok, enough. I can't think about Stiles that way" Allison giggles. She seems a lot happier than I was supposed to be about Lydia having feelings for me. Absently, I stare down at my skinny hands. It's not that I have experiences of where to put them, I just want to touch every joint of her. And about my eyes, they're not even blue.

"Wait!" Suddenly Allison is on the alert "There's someone eavesdropping us"

What the shit! How can she tell? She's not even a werewolf. I step apart from the door, knowing that when it comes to Allison's hunter skills, I need to react quickly before she catches me off guard, so I fling myself in the kitchen, running the door over. The girls stare at me stiffly as I pretend not to know anything related to my knuckles or my eyes. Of course, I have to stumble on my feet. Luckily I regain my balance before I hit the ground.

"Hey girls, I… um… You're taking too long with these drinks. We're kinda impatient out there" I lie floundering, noticing how Lydia avoids to make eye contact with me.

"It's ok, I'm coming" Lydia flees, passing by me. That's totally unlike the Lydia I've known since forever. I wonder if such changes have been caused by me. I'm harming her perfection. I watch silently as she moves away and when I turn around once again, I meet Allison's firm gaze, her arms folded.

"I expected this from anyone, but not from you" She tells me off

"She told you already, huh?" I let my shoulders down weakly. Somehow I'm embarrassed for Allison being upset at me.

"Of course she did. Where's the clumsy and super smart Stiles everyone loves right when everything he wanted is happening?"

"I'm still here Allison" I can't let her see through me "You're in no position to blame for being a mess with my feelings because so are you"

She blinks rapidly as if I had reached her weakness. I should really regret saying that, but this time I couldn't care less that she's a hunter and this house is plenty of bullets and weapons.

"I'm sorry" I gasp. Apologizing is all I can do. Silence falls between us until the ring bells. I frown doubtfully. ""who is this?"

"You'll see it. Maybe I can help you with your mess"

I follow her back to the living room, holding back my breath for the seconds she takes to attend the door. If this is a private pack party, then whoever is outside might not be a good presence for the night. It could be Aiden since he's not around. It could be Derek asking me for intolerable favors, or it could be…

"Cora! I thought you wouldn't make it!"

I choke on my own spit.

Me, Isaac and Scott are literally drooling over the girls sitting across the living room. There's music in the background and they're conversing about how this private party is a lot better than the usual parties thrown at school, and how Cora finds it easier to live side by side with us other than hiding her ass. At some point her eyes catches mine and she waves at me. as a response, I wink at her. I know I'm not the type of sexy guy that can wink at girls hoping that I'll tease them. It probably looked dorky as hell, but the urge came stronger than me. Isaac can't hold the giggles beside me, almost chocking on his beer.

It's uncomfortable how Lydia rolls her eyes at everything Cora speaks, boringly sighing at every move of her. I know what this is about. Allison trapped me between the two I'm torn so I can, matter-of-factly, make my mind. Cora or Lydia.

Allison friendly nudges Cora on the thigh and the two of them make their way back to the kitchen. Despair washes through my chest. What is going to happen inside there? I turn to Scott, nudging him everywhere, my heart is pounding.

"Scott, please. You've gotta hear what they're saying. Do your werewolf thing. Man, do me this favor, for the love of God!"

"I will if you shut your mouth"

I do as I'm told, and quietly I watch as Scott expression turns from absent-minded to curious. He narrows her eyes and glares at me "Allison is saying that this is not an actual party, it's just a plan to bring you and Lydia together and…" He shakes his head, not a good sign "They have a thing and they need to settle it" He mocks her feminine voice, then he pauses. His silence makes me more anxious "She's telling her everything, and man, I think Cora is not ok with this"

I'm about to have a seizure. Of course she's not ok. I glance at the kitchen door and Cora comes from it, she walks straight to the porch ignoring all of us. I can't tell how bad the situation is since she didn't squint at me. I follow her, not really caring if someone will suspect about us. I think everyone already knows it by now. Outside, she still has her back at me, leaning her chest against the balcony, her hair blowing through the wind. Facing her right now takes defiance because I'm seriously out of words. But before I can articulate myself, Cora breaks the silence.

"I knew you had a crush on her. You _have_. I just didn't know you have a thing with her"

"I don't… I have a thing with you, I… think" God, I don't even know how to defense myself. I wish I was a little more confident.

"With both of us, you mean. Allison made a huge favor telling me that" Contrary to what I expected, Cora does not seem to be upset.

"She did that on purpose"

"I know" She nods, suppressing the fact.

"Please, don't hate me Cora. Just don't hate me" I lower my head, ashamed and wounded. I can't live with Cora hating on me.

"I don't. I won't. We never really had something solid, but…" She shows a lopsided grin "I'm sure what we had was real and… hot"

We laugh together, half of me alleviated that she's not crying her heart out. I should've known it already. Cora is different.

"Really hot" I state, stepping forward, close to her. I'm dying to reprise one of those crazy rounds with her.

"I promised myself I'd get over her. I'm really struggling with it" I reveal, solemn.

"Well, is it working?" She arches her brow, as if she was having an idea. I don't answer it, Incapable to find suitable words for being so torn.

"I'd be glad to help you" She takes my hand and places t on her cheek, her eyes stuck on mine as she gets closer. It's hard to believe it, even harder to refuse this offer. I'm mesmerized by her lips, feeling like tasting them. The urge increases when she bites the lower one. "Let's go back to the party" She speaks slowly, leading me by the hand back inside the house.

"What are you doing?" I ask, reluctantly.

"We're going to dance"

"You said you'd never dance with me"

"I changed my mind" Her excitement is noticeable. I don't give a damn that everyone will see us like that, holding hands and exchanging intimate looks. Right now I just want to be close to her, touching her.

_I, I can't get these memories_  
_out of my mind_  
_And some kind of madness_  
_Is starting to evolve_  
_And I, I tried so hard to let you go_  
_But some kind of madness_  
_Is swallowing me whole, yeah_  
_I have finally seen the light_  
_And I have finally realized_  
_What you mean_  
_Ooh_

The song has such soft and sensual rhythm, and not surprisingly at all, Cora really knows how to move her body. I place my hands around her waist as she does the same around my neck. And we dance. Not for anyone, but for ourselves. No concerns given.

My whole body tingles feeling hers pressed against me. Her fingertips temptingly caress the back of my neck. I'm so ready for a kiss, so prepared to leave Lydia in the past.

_Now, I need to know is this real love_  
_Or is it just madness_  
_Keeping us afloat_

However, I simply let her rest her head on my shoulder, still moving alongside her. Let it be this way, just the touching and the alluring. She leans upwards to speak in my ear.

"I'll make you fall in love with me"

A wave of shock floods in my veins "I think it's working"

We slowly spin on our feet moved by the song, taking advantage of the moment just to enjoy one another. I could be like this forever.

"Lydia is watching us" This statement breaks every and each hope of certainty I had in my heart. I suddenly crack, no longer knowing how to move, but Cora insists and leads me against my will "Don't stop it. She needs to see what she's missing"

But I never meant to hurt anyone, not in the slightest. Much less Lydia, the one girl I've ever truly loved.

"You don't know her like I do. She's smarter than you think" I say defensively. It just feels wrong to let Lydia witness this, oddly wrong. I turn my gaze at her and what I find is the most disturbing image I could ever come across. Lydia is sitting with her head down, her locks covering her face although anyone can see that she's shaking, worse than that, she's sobbing. I know exactly what this is. It's not jealous or envy. She's having a vision. A banshee thing.

I let go on Cora at the same instant Lydia starts to scream, her body shifting violently as tears come off her eyes. Her skin is red and the image of terror s printed all over her face. I run towards her and likewise everyone does. When I reach her, I hold tight on her wrists, trying to contain and paralyze the attack.

"Lydia, Lydia! It's ok. I'm here! Hold on, hold on!" I've never seen anything like that, her visions don't happen in such dramatic and tortured way. Whatever she's seeing, it must be terrifying her, brainwashing her.

Little by little my voice seems to work on her and she starts to breath easily, her screams cease. Her body is now controlled.

"Lydia, what's going on?" I ask, a tear falling out of the corner of my eye. She still feels numb, lost, staring at me as if I'm about to fade away.

"Stiles" She mumbles, sweating "Stiles, I saw you dying"


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys, it took sooo long to update this. I did not forget you guys, you know, just life consuming me as ever. So, are you excited for the new season? Stiles losing his mind ( and V-card) Derek being the hero! It's so close! Anyways, this is heading to an end, so enjoy it and I'll try to update it more often.**

Disregarding what Lydia just said, I put her first. Maybe I heard it wrong as though I feel everyone staring at me. I ignore them and keep checking on Lydia. There's no fever or signs of sequels from the attack.

"Are you alright?" I ask, my voice tumbling. Lydia clenches her eyes and shoves me off.

"Do you even hear me? I saw you dying Stiles!" Her voice shreds.

"I'm not gonna die!" I snort confidently although the words feel wrong in my mouth. Everyone dies, and it seems my time could be at any moment soon.

"What exactly did you see?" Allison interferes and once again, terror consumes Lydia's face.

"I, um… There was blood everywhere and… His face was… Disfigured" She starts sobbing again.

"Are you sure you're not making any of this up?" Cora seems suspicious.

"Of course I'm not. Try to see someone dying in your head. See if you can handle it"

"Hey, you girls, calm down! Let's keep focused here. Stiles is not going anywhere away from us. We need to keep our eyes on him" Scott's leadership takes the place, the pack quickly starting to be in defense.

"Wait. Let me see if I get it. Lydia's predicaments only work for supernatural matters, right?" Isaac reflects

"And the only supernatural thing threatening Stiles' life is Aiden" Scott's mind follow his.

"What?!"

The 3 girls burst with indignation. They're the only ones out of the subject.

"I bet it's your fault!" Cora hisses at Lydia.

"Where's Ethan by the way?" Allison questions before an arguing explodes between the banshee and the wolf girl.

"He left a while ago with Danny" Isaac replies.

"He could possibly be his brother's ally" Scott considers and all of a sudden everyone is debating at the same time. Voices covered up by voices running in my head. I hear my name being exchanged among them several times while I'm lost in the middle of the crowd. So I crash.

"Enough!" I yell, bringing a deadly silence "Stop talking like I'm not here. Just stop. I want to be alone"

They all stare at me, long and firmly and when I see Scott's sorrow towards me, I set off to the stairs. Anguish creeping up inside my chest.

"Stiles wait! We'll figure this out! Relax, man! Stiles! Stiles! Stiles!"

I Hear them begging behind me as I rush upstairs but I shrug them off. I really feel like being alone right now. As much as I know we should stick together in this situation, I couldn't bear being around their preoccupation. If I'm really dying I wish I could just sit with them and talk about silly things until the crucial time arrives. I wish I could hug my dad and tell him I'd be fine with my mom. Damn it, I wish I could see Derek for the last time, too.

This time, though I choose to be isolated, so I lock myself in the first room I find and I sit down on the edge of a bed. Here is quiet and dark, exactly what I need to rest. I know I shouldn't be so dramatic, that I usually tend to be braver than that, but then again I've never faced death like that. If Lydia saw it, it will happen eventually. And the fact that I'm too young to die and too many people need me is weighing on the back of my mind. I rub my hands over my head as I stare at the floor. How much time do I even have left?

I fight back the tears until I hear steps on the corridor, high heels after high heels, rushing towards the room. Then I hear voices coming by. Firstly, I can't make up what they're saying until I finally pick her hoarse voice "I want to talk to him"

"He needs some space, Lydia" Allison warns with concern, but Lydia seems to ignore her, swinging the door open and turning the light on. I can't take looking at her right now. She's the one who saw my death, but never saw a way to stop it. Holding my breath, I feel her approaching and slowly sitting by my side. She says nothing for a moment, just sitting there, bouncing her feet. Despite I'd said I wanted to be alone, she guessed I just needed her by my side. And she guessed it right. No words need to be spoken.

"I don't wanna die Lydia" I confess, bitterly.

"We're not gonna let you die" She rests her hand onto the bottom of my back "If I have this gift then I must learn how to use it for good"

"Now you call it a gift? Because I'd rather say that you're cursed"

"Ouch" She whines. "Have I mentioned how I love your sincerity?

I chuckle a bit, sitting straight to face her. Gosh, I wish I could see her face for more 100 years. Silence grows again and we enjoy it briefly until she breaks it, tensely.

"I'll help you, ok? I can't let you die. I don't care if you picked Cora over me as long as you stay alive" She pauses and swallows down, then she sighs closing her eyes shut. "I know what you are doing Stiles, hooking up with Cora, dancing and flirting. You're keeping your words that I was wrong about you. You are trying to put me through everything you had been since 3rd grade during all those years I ignored you. But until Allison got to school I didn't know it Stiles, I didn't even know who you were. And when I noticed it I had already made a reputation for myself. Dating the captain team, being popular and mean. All of that just to hide who I really am. But with you guys I don't have to hide, you guys accept me the way I am. A creepy and super smart banshee. I guess that's why destiny put me into this. Stiles, I need you to be fine. I need you to help me out with this thing since you seem to be so good at everything so I can prevent more death." She giggles as she tries to catch her breath after this speech, which occasionally got me speechless "I'm sorry. I thought we could never really work together, but the truth is we're equal. Too equal. That's why I think it's better if you stick with Cora"

"Lydia, shut up!" My voice is almost inaudible but my demand works well. The more she speaks the more desperate I feel. I hadn't realize how close we stand to each other, the tips of our noses almost touching "I always knew you weren't like that and you've changed… a lot, but giving me a chance has never been an option to you, so please just let me move on because, you have no idea, it's so hard- Wait. No, I don't have to get over you anymore because I'm going to die. That's why you're saying all this shit to me" I'm interrupted by her mouth covering mine, abruptly and thirsty making the despair vanish inside of me. At first don't react, but then I just give myself in.

Her lips are so warm. Gentle and pliant they pressed against mine. Lydia's hands slip up my neck until they cradle my face, holding me like I am the most precious thing. Her lips move and caress mine and my tongue finally touch her bottom lip, seeking more. Our tongues swirl and touch, stroke and tease as I explore her, never rough, never harsh or rush. Pleasure races through me. Shivers run down my spine as I pull her closer, one hand slipping into her hair as the other snaked around her waist to hold her against me.

"God, will I always have to do this?" She sighs in my mouth, grinning.

"It works every time" I reply, my lips searching for another kiss. And then a crash coming from downstairs cuts us off each other. The voices arise. Allison, Isaac and Scott shouting. Whoever wants me dead is already here. Lydia stands up defensively, holding a hand up to cover for me. "Shh, stay back!" She snaps and I snort.

"No, you stay back. You're tiny" I hide the fear, acting all tough as I head to the door. However, before I can reach the knob, some kind of unimaginable strength slams the door violently open, leaving scratches in the wood and making me leap backwards no to be hit.

Aiden comes through the door. Fangs and claws out. But I stand still. If I'm dying tonight, then I want to leave some dignity of mine behind. "Come on Aiden, do it!" I yell, challenging him, just to see him turning back to his human version. His eyes slightly confused as he relaxes his muscles. Did I say something wrong?

"That's not Aiden. It's Ethan" Lydia growls behind me and I don't even need to look to know that she's rolling her eyes. Embarrassment flushes my cheeks, so I whimper.

"I'm the one facing death here, there's no time to distinguish twins. Come on"

"I just want to talk" Clearly Ethan is not in the mood for jokes right now.

"We are all going to talk then" Scott invades the room with Isaac and Allison on his heels. I don't see Cora. She doesn't come. I cannot let to ask.

"Where's Cora?"

"She left man. No explanation" Isaac replies and I feel something bad inside my stomach, like a really ruthless nausea. Cora left me right at the door of death.

We all make a circle around the reasonable twin, who spins to his feet to face all of us.

"Come on, talk!" Allison sounds menacing.

"We're on the same side here. I just wanna help"

"You'll help by telling us: where's Danny? Why did you leave? And how do you know about Stiles? That's all I want to hear" Scott folds his arms in his chest, showing off his leadership.

"Look, I had to leave with Danny because I got some messages from Aiden saying he was gonna come to rip Stiles' throat off. Danny doesn't know about this stuff yet, ok? He's not ready" His voice cracks every time he speaks his boyfriend's name.

"You should tell him. He's a smart guy. He'll end up finding out eventually" Allison sounds less danger now.

"I'll deal with him later. Now we have to deal with my brother. He's been acting really weird lately. First he said he wouldn't come to the party and then suddenly he decided it was the best opportunity to kill Stiles"

"Is all this crap happening because of Lydia?" Isaac seems impatient and anxious with all of this "Come on, she's not even with Stiles. He was snuggling with Cora downstairs like five minutes ago" Scratching his head, he knows this seems a pretty unimportant reason for Aiden to be killing me.

"Yeah, but he doesn't like her. Not the way he likes Lydia. I can feel that. You can too, and so do you Scott"

"Hey, hey, hey!" I swat my hands in the air "I'm right here. Don't talk about my feelings" I glance at Lydia who's fighting an inconvenient laughter as if she loved hearing that. So Ethan proceeds.

"I thought Aiden would be here by now, but I know he's coming. Seriously, I don't know how to control him. It feels like he's using this Stiles excuse to snap out of this normal life"

"But he can't cause too much trouble without you, right?" There's hope in Scott's eyes.

"That's the problem. Without me he's out of control"

Concern fills the room as we all exchange glances. Aiden is an alpha; he should know how to control this. How are we supposed to stop an uncontrollable Alpha?

"So he's going all psycho now? What an obnoxious dude" Isaac rolls his eyes as if he already knew that one of the twins would cause trouble any time. Allison though, ignores him.

"Should I call my dad? He'd know what to do"

"No. let's try to fix this by ourselves and if things go bad, we'll call him" Scott responds "Come on, let's wait for him outside. Better fight in the woods"

Everybody follows him to the way out. Now Scott wants to fight. Not to kill, I know this would never be his first option, but he's willing to kick Aiden's ass for me. Maybe he's missing the action, maybe Aiden pisses him off as much as he does to me. I don't know for sure. All I do is take the rear of the group. This is all happening because of me and I don't want all the fuss with me in front of them, stealing all the show.

Once everyone is outside and I'm the last remaining inside, I feel a tight grip in my wrist coming from behind, pulling me and pinning me against the wall, harshly. That's it, I'm going to die. Great idea of mine to take the rear and let all my friends make it outside. I could never expect this. I could never expect that my last view would be Derek pressing me against a wall.


	9. Chapter 9

**It's the final chapter and it is long. Please, don't kill me if you don't like the way things end.****_ Stiles will die._**

**Just kidding hehehehe**

Derek's anger is pretty visible in his eyes upon me. I struggle for air, trapped in his arms. And behind his heavy breaths and roars, Cora runs past us and slams the door shut so the others can't get in. "we got this" she mouths to them through the glass as it seems like they're about to break it down.

She didn't just leave. She went after Derek for help and whatever she told him made him beyond mad.

"Derek!" I gasp, apprehensively "What are you—Are you going to kill me?"

"I could. Why did I think you could be in charge while I was away? All you do is to get in trouble!" Somehow I know he's screaming although his voice remains low and yet frightening.

"Derek, let him go!" Cora begs behind him.

"I asked you to look after her not to-"He hums, and by not finishing the sentence I get that he knows about me and Cora. She told him.

There's no doubt he's going to kill me right now for it because he tightens the grip all around me.

"Derek, please. Let him go!" She pleads again, louder this time. Desperate.

Huffing, Derek finally pulls away, making me fall straight to the floor. Instantly, I touch my throat although I'm not sure if he really got a hold of it. It's his thing, he's threatened me about this before.

"You're all protective of him now? Snap out of it" Derek scoffs to his sister.

"Yeah, just like you" She shoves him aside and crouches beside me offering me some help. Then she says what I'd never expect her to tell Derek "He didn't do anything alone, I wanted him to. I don't need to be a lonesome like you"

"Shut up!" He scowls harder, fists closed tight.

"Hey, um… Family reunion another time, please" My inconvenient observation seems to knock them out to the real situation.

"You didn't do as I told you and now someone's trying to kill you and I have to take care of it!" For 2 seconds or so Derek lets it show how upset he is about me. Regret fills my chest. I've been too selfish. I should have thought about Cora and Lydia more than I thought only about my feelings. I should have thought about Derek's reaction to all of this.

"Cora, go get Lydia" Derek commands, like the Alpha he once was "Only Lydia"

The request makes me dread to think about his plans. Did Cora tell him about her too? That this is a fucking misleading triangle?

Doing as she was told, Cora heads to the door, carefully opening it ajar. Outside I can hear Allison's preoccupied voice "Don't break my door. Don't ruin my house or my dad's gonna kill you. That's Derek there, he won't hurt Stiles"

"Alright, we're fine in here. We want Lydia" Cora informs, someway keeping the door half shut to prevent an invasion.

"Are you keeping him as a hostage now?" That's Scott, he doesn't even seem surprised by all of this.

"For now we are" Cora responds "Now, keep Aiden away and send Lydia"

"Thanks Derek, that's a real friendship. You won't even talk to us!" Isaac's sarcasm is the last thing I get to hear for a while. It's hard to concentrate with Derek's heavy eyes lingering on me. I wonder why such resentment towards me. It can't be only for Cora. He cares about me, that's for sure. He's hurt.

And as soon as Lydia passes through the door she runs to me and involves me in her arms. The gesture is comforting and caring. As I did before on her, she checks on me to make sure I'm ok. It makes me feel like a kid and a coward altogether. "What did they do to you? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" I mumble, locking our fingers tight together. Out of the corner of my eye I catch Derek and Cora sharing a strange look as if he's telling her 'I told you so'

Immediately I feel guilty for not working this out with either of them, or with myself. Every time I try I'm suddenly with my mouth on one of them. Discreetly, I yank a little away from Lydia.

"Thanks for inviting me to the party" Lydia frowns at Cora sideways before throwing her hair in the air, making a scene "Now, can we rush and get Stiles out of here?"

"We will at the right time. But first I want you to talk" Derek says, his voice harsh.

"And while you two talk here, Stiles, can we talk in another place? In private?" Cora's request comes in a sudden, out of nowhere making everyone doubtful, including me. This feels awkward.

She doesn't wait for my answer; she's already heading to the kitchen as I stand up. I could refuse this conversation, I could claim it's not the exact right time, but it sounded like a challenge to me and I never decline a challenge. Especially including one of the Hales.

Lydia sends me some kind of hurt look, but she doesn't stop me. And I don't stop myself either. I don't care if Lydia and Derek are around. Talking will be moral. But when I get to the kitchen Cora grabs me by the shirt and throws me against the sink. And then she's kissing me.

I can't tell what it is exactly, but Cora has a special way to kiss. It's the best kiss I've ever tasted. Better even than Lydia's. It's sexier, tempter. It's almost impossible to let it go. And her tongue is miracle. She sucks on my lower lip and just when I'm totally lost in her taste, completely overwhelmed, she speaks on my mouth.

"Stiles, I'm leaving"

"What?!" I part ways for air and explanations.

"I'm not doing you any good. I need to stay away from you for a while" She can barely pronounce the words, but she keeps trying. "We need to learn how to control this"

"I don't want you to go"

"And you want what? You want to bang me on the weekend and Lydia during the week?"

My jaw drops, I feel violated. I shake my head trying to erase what I just heard, as though I shouldn't be so shocked. She's right.

"Look" She sounds guilty "This we have, what we feel for each other is too strong. We can't hide it, we can't fight it. But I'm just getting in the way between you and Lydia. I'm confusing you. Once I'm gone you'll know exactly what to do"

"Cora, please, don't. Make me fall in love with you. Does that still hold?" I hold her hands in mine, feeling my eyes watering.

"Maybe in the future, when we're older and the tension is over"

"So, you are coming back? You are, aren't you?" I smirk, on top of the pain the loss, knowing that she'll be back can comfort me.

"Eventually, I will. Derek can't live too much without you guys" She smirks back, squeezing my knuckles "After we solve this, we're leaving. We can't play the nanny anymore. Scott's an alpha and he must know how to be one. And you also have the doctor"

After tonight, she said. I pout, out of words. Part of me wants her to stay; the other half of me wants her to go so I can be free of the doubt.

"Come on Stiles" She squeezes my hand again, this time nearly breaking the joints and I let out a dramatically 'ouch' "Isn't that what you want? You and Lydia taking care of each other just like you're doing right now?" There's a soft grin across her beautiful face. She's quite an actress, because I want refuse that she's ok with this. With leaving me with her.

I just shrug. Lydia and I have been holding each other's back for a while and it wasn't this that made her fall in love with me. It was my attempt to get over her. _If_ she's really in love with me.

"You two!" Derek shouts from the door "Aiden is outside" He alarms and we rush across the house. In any moment I let myself to be the last remaining again. That was my biggest mistake for the day, because if Derek could then so can Aiden.

The front door is wide open and Lydia is nowhere to be seen. Before any bad assumption, I make it outside. Everyone is there, including Lydia. And Aiden. All of them are standing in the middle of the empty street covered only by the night.

Aiden's werewolf face is showing while his twin tries to contain him. He catches sight of me nonetheless, swatting his brother aside. He makes his way towards me. Surprisingly, he's tranquil and slow despite the anger noticeable in his fangs and claws.

I don't move for two reasons: 1 – I know Cora and Derek are standing by my both sides. 2- Tonight is not the night I'm going to surrender to a werewolf.

"Aiden, no!" Lydia shouts, hesitating when approaching us and he just pretends she isn't talking.

"You deserve to die Stiles" He says, still calm "You didn't need to put up this show with half of the school here. You're the only one that gets to die"

"I'll die one day, but never in your hands" I squint, so my courage remains all over me.

"Wanna bet?" He faces me.

"No thanks. I am sure you'll never kill me. You know what? I think you just came up with this Lydia excuse to kill me already and, afterwards, you'll come up with a dozen more meaningless excuses until you kill all of us. So I will suggest you something: If you don't like us, if you don't think you can fit, just leave or I'll kick you in the balls. Werewolves can be kicked in the balls, right?"

At least Aiden let me speak, word after word before bringing out a roar out of his chest, loud and scary. He holds up his hand, his claws prepared to slash me. I close my eyes, just waiting for it, ready for it.

Nothing comes. Only silence.

Snapping my eyes open, Scott is holding Aiden's wrist right before my eyes. His red eyes are glowing.

"I make his words mine. Leave town immediately, because clearly you can't cause too much trouble and your brother won't help you with this. And I'm an Alpha, to be beaten" Scott growls enthusiastically, my buddy. Play time is over to him.

"I'm an Alpha too"

"So go make your own pack, because this is mine" Scott lets go of his wrist and whatever he did to persuade him worked like a charm. This is something Scott carries with him. He simply gets through people.

Aiden is back in his human shape and the wrath is no longer there. He looks blankly at Scott, then at Lydia, and finally at his brother.

"We'll see" He says, gruffly and then he runs, so fast my human eyes can barely witness it.

"I'll make sure he won't disturb anymore" Ethan notes and like his brother he disappears down the street. And silence grows around us for long seconds as we stare at the horizon where the twins left.

"Is that it?" Likely the rest of us, Isaac was ready for something a lot more problematic, than just chat and put the threat on a leash. To me at least, that was a relieving ending.

"Just wasting my time" Derek howls beside me "Cora, I'm going. Are you coming?" He asks, which is kind of righteous since I thought he was mad at the point of not giving her a choice. And the answer doesn't surprise though.

"I'm going with you"

"Great. Scott, sorry, but this is not exactly the right time for us to stick around. Not now" Derek's serious and direct, to all of us.

"I get it. You'll come when it matters, you always do" Scott nods and we stand frozen in front of the Hales like that, we all desperately wanting to kneel and hold them by their shins and beg them to stay, but we don't do anything. It's better if they go, I think. Derek only shows a friendly smile and Cora gives me one last wink.

"Ok, let's go" And in a blink, they're gone, sprinting through the woods. Problems solved, they all head back inside Allison's house and I quickly remember that I have something else to resolve.

I hold tight in Lydia's wrist before she can pass by me and I pull her closer. She looks a little odd, out of place. But once I hug her, she lets it go. It's tight and calming.

"We did it. Stiles, my vision didn't come true". She cries in my neck "I couldn't live without you"

We stand like that for a moment, my fingers stroking her head and back.

"What about now? About us?" She asks, quietly. And for the first time I have an idea in mind.

"I think we should leave it like that" There's no lie in this statement and Lydia can feel it. We break apart to look into each other's eyes.

"I need you by my side, but if we do the boyfriend and girlfriend thing now, it'll damage everything"

She's patient, focused, waiting for me to explain it. I run my thumbs across her cheeks as I speak.

"Aiden and Cora left in less than one minute. It's just too soon. You know I love you and I don't want things to get complicated between us. We need time"

"Time for what?" A single tear comes off her left eye, and I wonder if this is really the right thing to do. I'll just give it a shot.

"To grow up. To survive." I try to sound determined and I give her proper time to suppress this. Things are bound to happen, skills will need to be learnt, and people will have to be forgotten. And she seems to understand it.

"You're right. We should wait" a chuckle rises from her and I can finally breathe again, so l hug her again "Still side kickers, right?" I ask, kindly.

"Hell yeah!" on her tip toes, she tightens the gesture. Things are fine. I just hope she doesn't find it odd that I made this choice so quickly. It wasn't as quick as it seems, I decided that night when I said I'd get over her, I just delayed it a bit.

I'll still have her by my side and that's all that matters. We hold hands, intimately and we get back to our pack – well, part of it — and we need to make the right decisions to keep it going, to keep it strong, to be partners.

One wise person told me I'd know what to do by now and closing the door, I leave all the doubts behind.

Lydia's body is squirming underneath mine as I move my hands over her bare thighs, planting kisses on her neck and pressing her body to the mattress.

"Stiles, please" She moans hoarsely, prettily as I clasp my teeth around her chin before licking the way down to her throat.

But something doesn't feel right. We decided not to get to this level, not to do this. We created boundaries about our friendship. But then again I didn't know if I could refuse it if Lydia asked to be a friend with some benefits. I don't remember her asking it in the first place and I would never disrespect her to this point.

What is happening then? Are we drunk? Anyway I don't stop, I can't stop. I must enjoy this even if know I'll regret it later. I'm breaking the rules and I'm loving it. So is she, moaning my name over and over.

I search for her lips again, covering them with my mouth and wildly running my tongue all over her. However, deep down I feel something different in this kiss.

Like her taste and her moves suddenly changed and it feels familiar to me. Too familiar. I dare to open my eyes, just to see her stunning face close to mine.

Oddly, her skin is tanned now and her locks once red around my knuckles are dark and straight "Come on, don't stop, don't stop" She pulls my hair way too hard and this is definitely not Lydia. Not anymore. Curiosity makes me look down again and then I have Cora grasping my biceps and pinning us around the bed, and we change positions. She's in charge now, and she's naked.

She smirks at me, moving her hips right on top of my crotch "I missed you so much Stiles"

And in a jolt I wake up, sweating, breathless. A dream, it was just a dream. I touch my throbbing hard-on under the sheets and it occurs to me that I really need to relieve myself. Right now. Maybe I should suggest the friends with benefits idea to Lydia, or maybe I should try to close my eyes and make that hot dream to be continued.

Only another idea crosses my mind. My hand reaches the side table, and I grab my cell phone. I've never tried this before, contacting her like this, but I try anyway. I just hope it's not Derek who reads the message I type.

_I had a dream that I kissed your lips and it felt so true_

After I hit send I start to think that that was a stupid idea. She'd never know how hot and arousing the dream was since the text looked like something cute of a silly teenage boy in love with a bad ass girl.

But then the cell phone vibrates in my chest. She replied:

_I can easily make it come true. Maybe I'm around there._

I smile, resigned, my hand already reaching down to my cock. I know exactly what to fantasize about while I jerk off:

That she's around watching me.

**So? It's over, you can all go back to read Sterek because, come on, we all know it's the best otp to ship.**

**And 3b is fucking coming.**

**Yeah, I didn't want to finish with something like 'they will be the cutest and most loyal couple happily ever after' because they're 16\17 and it doesn't exist. So it's up to you to imagine if Cora really returned or if Stiles proposed the benefits thing with Lydia. Because Stiles wants to have fun in multiple and several positions, I guess this is what he said once. Again sorry if you didn't like it.**

**I just have this problem shipping Stiles with everyone, even with the Nemeton, fucking O'brien has chemistry with anyone.**

**And this is the gifset that describes this fic?**

post/65963167068/torple-can-you-lie-next-to-her-an d-give-her

**I love it!**

**Xoxo bye**


End file.
